Black Butler III
by alicemomiji
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian return from hell after being abscent for a century and a half. They soon discover things have change quite a lot since the last century and a half. But they find entertainment in the form of a boy by the name of Lucas Midford. Demon Ciel x Sebastian will have some fluff maybe some lemons later.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

Black Butler III

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from black butler.

Chapter 1

The Return

The London streets where empty and void of life, a strange mist had settled and it was one minute to midnight. Big Ben struck twelve and two figures emerged from the shadows of the mist. One was that of a fifteen year old boy with black almost blue hair. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. His left was an unearthly sapphire blue. He wore a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt with a skull and roses on it. Next to him was a man with coal black hair. His eyes were of an odd off red color, he wore a traditional butler's uniform. The boy lifted his arms out to the side and looked down at what he wore.

"Hmmm, clothing has become far more relaxed in the last century and half," the boy said to his butler.

"I believe you may be right, young master," replied the butler.

"Sebastian, why didn't you change into something different," he asked "You always where that uniform. Don't you want to wear something different?"

"Then what do you suggest young master?"

"Maybe something a little less conspicuous it would be best if you looked at least part of this century."

"Of course young master," he said as his clothes began to change their form. He now wore a white t-shirt with the figure of a black cat on it and a black sweater and jeans.

"Still as obsessed with cats as ever I see," Ciel commented.

"Of course, nothing is better than a cat," Sebastian replied and then continued to gush on about how cats are the greatest pet since the beginning of time.

Ciel groaned 'why did I even say anything about it he is going to go on for hours now.'

"Sebastian," Ciel interrupted his rant "let's get going all ready I would like to get back to the manor before the sunrises."

"Of course young master," Sebastian said stopping his rant.

An hour and a half later they had arrived at what should have been the Phantomhive Manor.

"Sebastian, any idea as to why there is a school in place of my manor."

"Well it would seem that it was turned into a private school fifty years after your supposed death." Sebastian said looking at the sign near the entrance. It read 'Phantomhive Private Academy established August 20, 1949 by Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.' 'Hmmm, so Lady Elizabeth saw to its construction,' Sebastian thought to himself.

"Sebastian I want to take a look around," Ciel said as he walked to the door but instead of bothering to open the he just fazed himself right through it. It had been a century since his abilities as a demon awoke. Ciel could now phase through things and hear the thought of others now. He especially likes his ability to phase through things.

Sebastian soon followed behind him but instead of phasing through he opened the door before he entered. Sadly he could not phase through things as Master Ciel could it was an ability he had obtained since he did not have a demon's strength. Everything looked about the same except that instead of the Phantomhive family portrait the wall held a portrait of Elizabeth from when she was in her eighties. Underneath was a placket that read 'First head mistress Lady Elizabeth Midford.'

Suddenly there was a clatter. Sebastian and Ciel turned towards the noise. Standing at the top of the stairs on the left was a boy with blond hair and green eyes wearing a school uniform.

"Hey who are you no one is supposed to be here this late!" the boy called.

"Speak for yourself," Ciel said "your here and it's nearly two in the morning."

"Y-yeah well I-I was studying," the boy stammered. 'I'm not about to tell him I've been locked in a broom cupboard this hole time."

Ciel smirked as he heard this thought. "I didn't know you could study from the inside of a broom cupboard."

"W-what h-how did y-you know that?" he stammered.

"Hmmm, I wonder," Ciel said as he began to approach the boy.

"Wait Daniel Trancy sent you didn't he." Ciel twitched at the name Trancy.

"Sorry I don't know a Daniel Trancy but I must say I am surprised that the Trancy Family still exists. I thought they had died out with the Phantomhives."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm the only Phantomhive alive and have been for the last, what, over last century and a half."

"What, that's impossible my great grandmother said the last Phantom hive died almost two centuries ago!"

This revelation shocked Ciel but it did not show on his face. "Ah, so I guess that makes you Elizabeth's great grandson. Now that I look at you, you do look a bit like her when she was younger," he said with a smile. "What is your name Lizzy's grandson?"

"Its Lucas, Lucas Miford," he said shock still clearly on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meat you Lucas. I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is Sebastian Michaelis," he said gesturing behind as Sebastian did a slight bow.

"Y-your Ciel Phantomhive?! How is that even possible you're supposed to be dead better yet how can you even be alive or even look like you do you like you are just fifteen years old. That's just humanly impossible!"

"Who said I was even human. I know I certainly didn't."

Lucas' eyes widened at this revelation. "Just what are you? A vampire, you can't be a ghost could you."

"Oh, nothing as boring as that," Ciel said as his blue changed to a glowing red.

"Then what are you?"

"We are demons," Ciel said gesturing to himself and Sebastian.

"Y-your demons?!" It was then that Lucas' eyes rolled back into his as he fainted.

"You know what Sebastian, I think I will enroll in this school I have a feeling this maybe fun."

"I think you may be right, young master," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

End Chapter 1

So watch think. Not too bad for a 2nd fan fiction right. Alright read and review people.

Hey I did some corrections so it should make more sense.


	2. Chapter 2 School

**Black Butler III**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from black butler.

* * *

Chapter 2

School

Be-beep! Be-beep! Be-beep! Lucas groaned and rolled over to hit the snooze button then sat up. Looking around he saw that he was in his room back at the dorms. 'When did I get back here,' he thought to himself. Then he remembered what happened in the school last night. 'There's no way that actually happened it was just a dream,' he thought to himself as got out of bed to prepare for the day.

Once he was dressed he went down to get breakfast. He grabbed a glass of milk and a muffin before he sat down to eat. He was about to take a bite of his muffin when all of a sudden he was tackled from behind in his seat.

"What do you want Michael," Lucas said as the boy moved to sit in the seat next to him. The boy had flaming red and piercing blue eyes.

"Awww why so cold Lucas?" he asked.

"I'm not cold just tired. I had a dream that was really freaky. It seemed so really but when woke I was in my bed."

"Oh, I see. Hey did you hear we got a new transfer student today. He's been overseas for a while and has just come back to London."

"Really, but why transfer half way into the school year?" Lucas asked

"Hmmm, not really sure."

Michael glanced at his watch and jumped up. "Dude we gotta head class. We have ten minutes and then we are going to be late."

"What?! Then what are we still doing here?! Let's get going."

They got up and raced out of the door to class. They barely made it to class before the bell rang.

"Alright we made it!" Michael cried as the teacher came in.

"Okay class take your seats I have some announcements to make. First off Mrs. McCallon, the music teacher, has taken maternity leave so you will have a new music teacher today. The second is today we have a new transfer student today," the teacher looked to the door and called, "you can come in now."

Lucas just about fell out of his chair at who walked through the door. "Now if you will introduce yourself to the class young man."

The boy gave an angelic smile and said, "Hello my name is Ciel Michealis. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Ciel looked over to where Lucas was sitting and said, "Hi again Lucas. Long time no see. I didn't know you where in this class."

"W-what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Well as the teacher just said I just transferred in after being overseas."

"Alright, alright enough both of you. Ciel since you seem to know Mr. Midford you can take the seat right behind him," the teacher said.

'Oh just great he's going to sit right behind from now on. Why is my luck so bad?' Lucas thought to himself. Then something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Ciel smile at him. He felt a shiver go up his spine. 'I swear that smile gives me the creeps. It doesn't even go to his eyes.' Lucas turned to face the front and try to get through the rest of the lesson when a ball of paper landed on his desk. He opened it to find a note scrawled inside. It read, 'meet me in the gardens at lunch, Ciel.' 'What could he possibly want?' Lucas thought to himself. He crumbled up the note and stuffed it into his pocket. 'Why should I be at his beck and call? I don't owe him anything so I don't need to go.'

The rest of his classes went off without a hitch. Finally it was time for lunch so he got up and went to the cafeteria to grab himself lunch. He was about to get in line when Daniel Trancy and his gang came in. Lucas started praying and chanting a mantra to himself, 'Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me.'

"Well well, if it isn't Lucas Midford," Daniel said.

"Uh, hi Daniel how are you today," Lucas said trembling.

"So who let you out of the broom cupboard, Midford."

"N-no one did I-I got myself out."

"Sure you did. Hey I hear your pretty familiar with the new transfer student."

"I-I wouldn't say familiar w-we only met once."

"Is that so."

* * *

Ok I know I know its shorter and a cliffy but hey at least you have something to look forward too.

So until next time people laters.


End file.
